One Man's War
by Jay2658
Summary: War is something every soldier can do but only a select few can do what is necessary to win, to go further higher and faster than all others. A tale of how two soldiers fates were intertwined around the will of one man, Imran Zakheiv. My first COD fan fic.
1. Chapter 1 Who Cares Who Wins

Who Cares Who Wins?

** This is my first COD fanfic but I will give it a go and see how it goes, I loved the campaign of all the modern warfare's the multiplayer I didn't like so much lol but I hope you like this intro and I will continue to post as when I complete it. I don't own the call of Duty franchise but I do own my characters. Hope you enjoy.**

I am Corporal 'Anchor' Jacks, 22nd SAS just about, I passed selection no problem but now I have my first test of the regiment which is meeting the team, FNG is what I'm guessing is what's coming I had it before when I just joined the Royal Marines back when I was 18.

What is it too be a soldier? A warrior? Well people mostly see the parades and the flashy uniforms with the blue sashes that alert the world that the Royal Marines have come to play but I know every Marine doesn't go to those parades and receive their tour medals because we were there to get them, no we go to every parade bearing the lives of every comrade we lost in the line of duty every bullet we put over at the enemy was to keep the guy's to your left and right safe not for the queen, not for the government and not for that shiny piece of metal that we get given after the parade.

The Marines were calm to me they helped me get up from the dark place I was before I joined them they were a good group of lads we all would go out on weekend benders just for fun we were brothers but what can you do when they are blown to bits in a car and you live? I thought that I should make my fellow brothers that fell proud by becoming the best soldier on earth that is why I applied for selection into the SAS, being a Marine I didn't think it would pose much of a challenge but oh boy was I wrong. It was by far the hardest thing I have ever undertaken. I can't delve into the facts about it but it wasn't good for me. Although something good did come out of it I met another recruit on his way to the same regiment as me he was called soap.

My time in the Marines was full I did three tours of Iraq in 2005 to 2007 and then four tours in Afghanistan from 2008 to 2012 when I joined the regiment. My first tour of Iraq was pretty quiet nothing really too bad just over seeing the presidential elections and making sure everything went smoothly, aside from a few mortar teams and a few contacts but aside from that it was a relatively quiet time.

Afghanistan however was a whole different ball game contacts from dawn till dusk and rocket attacks at three in the morning putting you on stag for the whole night but still it was brilliant we could do everything we were trained to be Marines and not be policemen constantly like we were in Iraq. But when I lost the boys I just became angered towards the people of the country and became ruthless when fighting the enemy I couldn't help myself it just happened the fight had to be taken to the enemy for good.

When I returned from that tour I knew I had to do something to get my mind out so I decided to join the SAS at 25 I knew I would be one of the older boys doing it but I was a Marine and we don't fail.

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter or intro whatever you want to call it I will be posting as and when its done but for now please review and tell me what you thought of it.**


	2. Chapter 2 Meeting The Team

Meeting the Team.

** So clearly I'm going to be following the story of modern warfare, I loved it as a whole although MW3 ended in a bit of a bad way but owell I suppose it had to end one day well here is the next chapter hope you enjoy it please review.**

I was woken up at three am this morning after a night out doing field craft I had no idea why I was woken up this early I was through selection and training so why was I being woken up at this god forsaken hour? But never the less I still went and followed orders and moved into the briefing room where I was met by the glare of Captain Price, an immense figure head of a man, about five nine, built like you would expect an SAS soldier to look like and if you were to draw an SAS soldier who was involved in the Iranian Embassy siege you would most defiantly draw him. Tough, professional but fair to us all no matter of rank just as long as you didn't moan.

I sat down in the centre of the first row of seats; there were two ranks of five seats in the room so I knew it wasn't going to be a massive operation, more than likely just our squad. But still I remained sat there until someone came and sat either side of me, on my left was Gaz, a small built man who you really didn't want to piss off ruthless in combat but would do anything for a laugh in the pub, to my right was Private Willcroft, new to the army and the SAS he must have impressed people at selection very few of us go straight into the SAS from basic.

When we had all settled down in our seats Price stepped forward into the middle where the projector and screen were, "Dim the lights," he bellowed out over the room, "gentlemen, we have an operation planned for later today; it's solid and may cause the world a few less problems tomorrow." He smashed on the keyboard of the laptop and eventually the projector began playing a PowerPoint, "right, Bravo team, the intel on this op comes from our informant in Russia, the package is aboard a medium freighter, Estonian Registration number 52775, there is a small crew and a security detail on board."

Gaz raised his arm and Price nodded him to speak, "Rules of engagement, sir?"

Price sniggered a bit before saying, "crew expendable."

"Roger," Gaz replied.

"Now we will arrive on board the ship when it passes just through the Bearing Straight in eastern Russia, arriving via helo drop off at the aft of the ship we will push forward to the for'ad crew quarters and silence them before we proceed down into the hull of the ship and secure the package for transport, clear?" Price told us.

I raised my hand, "what exactly is the package? Sir."

"Good question, form what our informant can supply it is the minerals that Haled Al Assad needs to secure power in his region of the middle east, and the queen and country, well it isn't in their best interest that that happens." Price simply replied, "All good then lads, I will see you in four hours to run the mock-up of the cargo ship in killing house three, out."

Price then just upped and left as if he hadn't said a thing I admired Price for what he could do but couldn't help but thing how did he get so good at his job. I put everything to the back of my mind as I headed back to my quarters to sleep for a few hours.

I woke up two hours later and put all my gear on I even thought I should crack out my gas mask as by minerals I think Price meant radioactive materials, which would make my day very interesting, I made my way out of my quarters and out into the main square of our base at Credenhill, I could see the guy's doing there tentative steps to becoming an SAS soldier on the assault course, I remember doing it over under, up and over, down and crawl, all degrading things that were designed to break men down to a lump of flesh when after that point the SAS could rebuild them anew as a lean mean fighting machine, I eventually made it over to the killing house, I walked in the door and saw that Price, Gaz and few other sergeants were standing with them.

"Ah Anchor you ready to start the mock-up?" Gaz asked me sounding rather smug.

"Yeah I am mate." I replied.

"Well good luck, I just got the fastest time." He said with a chuckle.

"Prepare for your thirty seconds of fame to be removed then," I told him as I made my way over to Price.

"You know the drill Anchor, down the rope to position one then go through the rest following what I say at each point, Gaz holds the record at nineteen seconds, now go, timer starts as soon as you hit the deck."

I moved over to the tower where I would be fast roping down to the ground, I climbed up the ladder it was about twenty feet up in the air when I got to the top there was a corporal, I didn't see who it was I was more fixated on the MP5 and flashbangs that were laid out on the table in a very polite manor it almost seems a shame to have to put them out of line but I did I flung the strap of the MP5 over my shoulder and attached the flashbangs to my belt by their pins so I could get them out in a hurry. I approached the edge of the platform when I heard Price shout, "Oi, get your mask on you never know when you might get gas."

'Great' I thought.

"Grab the rope when you're ready mate."

I threw my entire body weight forward towards the rope and clutched it with my hands and wrapped my feet around it and gently slid down onto the deck of the mock-up it could see three targets immediately pop up as soon as I touched down the bridge of the ship, I took each of them down with a single shot and they each collapsed back behind their wooden bits of cover, I burst into the bridge and heard, "position two," so I ran to the big two on the floor, "down the stairs, shoot the targets," I moved down the stairs half way down the stairs I saw a target pop so I put a single round in its head causing it to fly down into the position it was in to start off with, "Through the door," Price shouted again I moved into what looked like a mock hallway, "flashbang, through the door," I pulled a flash and threw it through the door it went off with a bang and a half, "shoot the targets," I moved through the door my pulse racing because of the bang but I still put a shot into every target in series as I passed my vision across the room, I entered a second hallway and I began to proceed across when, "flashbang through the door," I threw a second flash, "shoot the targets," I went into the room and shot every target individually and then I heard Price simply say, "sprint to the finish," I felt like my heart was going to explode as I ran through the gate at the end, "good mate, come over here."

"How'd I do?" I asked Price.

"19.2 seconds, Gaz beat you."

"Bollocks," I exclaimed, "well I'll get him on the next run."

"You won't get one today," Price told me, "we have a new guy joining us today, fresh meat from selection."

"Great then I'm going to bed I'll be there when we need to lift off," I said as I left the hanger.

"Remember 0200 hours, be there." Price told me.

"I will."

**So the second chapter over with message me if you have any queries on the story but aside from that hope you enjoyed it please review.**


	3. Chapter 3 Man Over Board

Man Over Board

**New chapter hope you enjoy it, will update soon, I don't own call of duty but I do own Anchor! Hope you enjoy please review and tell me how I can improve.**

Day 1, 0123 hrs.

Somewhere near the Bering Strait.

22nd SAS Regiment.

On the helicopter in bound into the ship we all didn't know what to expect the ship was just coming into view, it was a massive vessel.

"That thing is a medium size?" I asked Price.

"Yeah it's a baby compared to big Russian freighters," he replied.

"Hey Soap how's your first mission going so far?" Private Wilcroft asked the FNG.

"It's okay I don't think it's really started yet." He replied in his deep Scottish accent.

"Too right mate." I told him, "you ain't seen shit yet." I said as I pulled my charging handle on my L22 assault rifle.

"Fucking great," Soap said as he charged his pistol.

The ship became even closer I looked across the helo and saw that everyone had the same look on their face, one of anticipation as we knew that our helo would be a big target for one guy with an RPG. Luckily these guys were used to helo fly pasts so we were safe so we began to slow up as we past across the starboard side of the ship and then we broke into a hover. Price then kicked a pile of rope over the edge of the Helo going all the way down to the deck he nodded across to me and we all put our masks on, just after Price and Soap slid down the rope, I moved across and slid down straight after them. I hit the deck and we all opened up on the radio team inside the bridge.

"Gaz, stay in the bird till we secure the deck." Price ordered him, "remember we need to take out these guys in here just to make sure we don't get any unwanted friends show us up."

We all stacked up on the edge of the door and price began to open the door so Soap and I could rush the bridge, we killed everyone who was in the main bridge from the outside so they couldn't radio for help so we rushed over to the stairway. I stood at the top waiting for Soap to approach me from behind as soon as I felt him tap me on the shoulder we burst down the stair and spotted nothing.

"This is off," Soap said from behind me.

"Stairs clear," Price said as he charged down behind us.

Just as he did I spotted a drunken sailor come out of his cabin still clutching the bottle of vodka, I aimed my rifle straight at him but then swiftly heard the patter of Soap's supressed MP5 next to me and the sailor rolled onto the floor releasing the bottle without it smashing but the vodka was leaking all over the floor.

"Last call?" Price said sarcastically.

"What a waste," I said jokingly. I then made it into the remainder of the crew quarters finding two sailors sleeping in their beds, 'easy targets' I thought to myself I raised my rifle and put a burst into each of them I heard their final grunts as life left their bodies, "sweet dreams."

"Crew quarters clear, move up," Price commanded.

Suddenly as we exited out onto the deck of the ship Hammer came alive with radio chatter, "Forward deck is clear! Green light on alpha! Go!" Immediately after three ropes fell down to the ground infront of me as I could see Gaz and the others fast roping down onto the deck as soo as they hit the ropes were dropped and Hammer was off in circling pattern.

"Ready sir!" Gaz said as he cocked his weapon and moved forward with the group.

Price looked at him and just ordered, "fan out three metre spread." As we moved further up the ships deck towards the cargo hold access point.

"Got two on the platform." Gaz spotted.

"I see 'em" Price confirmed, "weapons free."

"Roger that!" Gaz and I said simultaneously.

Soap and I looked at eachother from opposite side of the fan and I took aim at the one on my side he took aim at the one on his, we are taught to take three marching paces before firing we each counted them internally and pulled the trigger in complete synchronicity, both of the guards fell to the floor.

"Tango down," Gaz confirmed the kills.

We moved up past the platform and found that in the rough seas one of the containers held above deck had fallen in our path smashing open another container. We began to filter through the container until I reached a solid form of cover I waved everyone through but when we had gotten about six of the team through we came under intense fire from the second deck.

"Fuck RPD's we ain't got the firepower to contend with that," I shouted over to Price.

"Think again," He said sounding rather pleased with himself, "Hammer Two-Four we've got tango's up on the second floor."

I then heard the sound of two engines and a spinning rotor come over the deck from the port side, "copy that, engaging," I then heard the sound of the Vulcan minigun spin up causing a spin chilling sound of the buzz that the gun makes as it rips through fifty round per second annihilating everyone on the top second floor and covering us underneath the helo in brass fifty calibre cases.

The cases were hot and with everyone that bumped off me I could feel myself getting hotter and hotter, the brass was still smoking as they finally stopped moving on the floor but as the helo swooped over I was almost deafened by the sound of the minigun, however just as it made it over the port side of the ship the racket of the minigun stopped just as fast as it started.

"Bloody hell that never gets old," I said as we moved up the stairs towards the cargo bay entrance.

"It's good I'll give you that mate," Soap told me as we began to stack up.

"This is Hammer 2 4 we are at bingo fuel, big bird will be on task for evac in ten," Hammer told us from the helo.

"Roger that Hammer," Price said as he took point towards the door, "Wilcroft, Griffin cover our six the rest of you on me."

I looked over to Gaz who was prepping a shotgun; he looked over to me and said, "I like to keep this for close encounters."

"Too right mate," I told him, as we readied to go through the door. Price moved up into position and grabbed the handles of the door with his massive hands looked around to all of us we were all ready and prepped to go straight through into the cargo hold.

"On me, check your corners and go," He said calmly turning the door opening up the entrance space into the cargo bay.

We all filed down the narrow hallway checking every inch as we went as we didn't know if there would be one of the crew lurking in the shadows, I felt my heart sink as I moved across the hall I knew I was descending into the unknown, I held my weapon up close to my shoulder sights fixed on every single small amount of movement, I moved over to a stairwell and I spotted someone run from behind the stairs down the hallway.

"Contact!" I shouted as I put a burst around the stairs towards where the shadow had run, I poked my head over the railing to see if I could spot anyone down the hallway, as I peeked around I was met by the flash of the muzzle of a gun, I heard the round zing off of the metal around me, I ducked down as Soap and Gaz moved up past me and began putting rounds down the hallway. I then dragged myself up on my feet and moved down to join them followed closely by Price, I moved down behind Gaz and Soap, I spotted a man shoulder a rifle so I raised my rifle and put a burst of fire into them they collapsed lifelessly to the floor. We moved up and stacked up on the door price moved up past us all and pulled the pin on a flashbang.

"Standby. On my go." Price told us.

"Standing by," I sounded.

"Flashbang out!" As the flashbang went off in the room with a colossal bang, "Go," we all filed in after one and other killing everyone in the room without mercy, I reloaded my L22.

"Catwalk clear," Soap told us.

"Gotcha covered, move up" I said while the others moved over to the stairs.

"Squad on me," Price ordered.

We all moved up to the other side of the cargo hold, "Forward area clear," Gaz said.

"No tangos in sight," I said while I scanned the room through the scope on my rifle.

"Move up, keep it tight," Price told us as we moved up to the door to the other side of the cargo bay, "Stack up."

Gaz and I slammed ourselves next to the door, "ready sir."

"Go!" Price ordered as he kicked in the door.

Gaz moved in and looked up the stairs, " Clear left,"

I moved in behind him and found nothing on the right, "Clear right!" I shouted.

Price moved in tapped me on the shoulder, "Move!" He shouted while pointing up the stairs, I ran up the stairs and looked across and could see Tangos moving along the catwalk on the other side I opened up with my rifle and put one of them down.

"Movement right," Gaz informed us calmly.

We continued to put down the enemies as the came along the catwalk, we moved to the end and down eliminating the Tangos at the bottom.

"Clear left," I told the team.

"Clear right," Soap followed.

"Stack up, standby on my go," Price told us.

"One ready," Gaz said.

"Two Ready," I said straight after.

"On my mark-go," Price said as she tossed a flashbang into the room.

We burst into the room giving it our all firing every round we had left in the close quarter's environment a lot of Tangos met the rubber butt of my weapon followed by a burst of 5.56mm lead. I went around the corner of one container and found a guy reloading he raised his weapon by the muzzle and swung it at me it stuck me across the shoulder causing me to slump to the floor I tried to raise my weapon but that was smacked from my hand so I went for my pistol, drew it and fired. "Tango down."

"Report-all clear?" Price bellowed.

"Roger that," Gaz confirmed as he made his way over to the end of the room. Price lifted his gas mask off and lowered his weapon, I then joined him outside an old container, Gaz pulled out a Geiger Counter and began taking readings of the container, "I'm getting a strong reading sir." He put the Geiger tube away and pulled open the containers doors, "you might wanna take a look at this."

Inside the container was a big silver crate with a radiation symbol on its exterior with a flag with Islamic symbols on in the back, "Hmmm, It's in Arabic, Base plate this is Bravo-six, we've found it, ready to secure package for transport."

"No time, Bravo six, two bogies headed your way fast, grab what you can and get the hell outa there."

"Fast movers probably MiG's we'd better go," Gaz told Price.

"Soap, grab the manifest in the container. Move," Price ordered, Soap went in and retrieved the manifest but we didn't have time to read it, "Everyone top side double time!" Price barked, we all broke into a sprint to exit the doomed ship, "Walcroft Griffen, what's your status?" Price demanded.

"Already in the helicopter sir, enemy aircraft in bound, Shit they've…." I heard Walcroft shout, as two massive explosions rocked the ship, knocking everyone off balance.

"Bravo six, come in bravo six what's your status?" Baseplate ordered in a frantic voice.

"What the hell happened?" I demanded.

"The ship's sinking we have to go now!" Gaz ordered as Price hauled Soap to his feet.

"Come in bravo six, damn it!" Base plate was still frantic.

"Big Bird this is Bravo Six we're on our way out!" Price shouted as he moved over to Soap, "On your feet soldier, We are leaving!" He added as we all sprinted towards the catwalks, "Get to the catwalks move, move, move!"

I was last up onto them, "Move your asses! Come on! Let's go!" Gaz said frantically as we all ran along the catwalks.

I looked down at the water below it was filling up fast but then a new leak burst through where Soap was just running, it knocked him down a bit, "Back on your feet let's go!" Price barked trying to keep us moving.

We kept running along the catwalk until I heard Gaz shout from the front, "It's breaking away!" I watched the front of end of the catwalk begin to move just as everyone was jumping across I saw Soap just get across when it really shifted I leapt for my life reaching out, meeting Soaps hand who pulled me up onto the other side.

"I owe you one!" I shouted as we kept running.

"Yeah but you can do that in a bar later!" He replied in his heavy Scottish accent.

We kept running through the halls we entered from but now they were flooded, "Watch the pipes!" Gaz shouted as one of the massive vent pipes broke free and smashed onto the lower one I sprinted past feeling the jet of hot air go past me.

"Talk to me Bravo Six, Where the hell are you?" Big bird asked.

"Standby, we're almost there!" Price replied.

I caught up to the group, "Which way? Which way to the helicopter?" I shouted.

"To the right, To the right!" Price shouted in response.

"Come on! We're running outa time let's go!" Gaz told us as we moved outside onto the deck of the ship.

We had all started to slow up and Price had caught up, "Keep moving!" He kept urging us on.

I could hear the helo just over the storm but I couldn't see it We turned to be on the very aft of the ship but still no helo, "Where the hell is it?" Gaz shouted as we approached the edge, but just as we were about to be forced over into the ocean the massive sea king helicopter came up around the free board and lifted us in.

I looked back to see Soap running towards the helo, "Jump for it!" I shouted to him, he jumped to try and get on just managing to get onto the edge he was clung there but he was slipping so simultaneously Price and I each grabbed one of his arms and pulled him up.

"Gotcha!" Price told him, "We're all aboard go!" He then shouted to the pilot.

"Roger that we're outta here, Baseplate, this is Big Bird, package secured, returning to base, out!"

I put Soap in a seat and sat next to him, "I think we are square." I told him.

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter will update again soon please review and tell me what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4 The Ally and The Prisoner

The Ally and the Prisoner.

**New chapter I hope you enjoy it I had some fun doing this one I hope you enjoy reading it, as always I don't own COD but I do own Anchor.**

Day 1: 2310hrs

Somewhere off the coast of Alaska.

22nd SAS regiment.

"What the fuck was that?" I asked Price.

"I don't know mate but we lived that is all that matters," he replied calmly.

"We lived just," Soap told him.

Price immediately turned on Soap with a glare on his face, Price was obviously confused about what just happened to us, "Right you want my honest opinion?" He shouted at Soap, Soap nodded in absolute fear, "Well I think that was actually Russia supplying the terror regime under Al-Assad, we just got in the way and Russia saw that as a threat."

"So they sunk the ship with everyone and everything on it," Gaz said as he made his way forward on the helo.

"Bastards!" Walcroft said whist he checked over his MP5.

"That's true mate," I told him, "So Sir where we heading next?"

"Well…"Price started.

But just as he did Gaz burst forward from the front of the helo, "Sir! Al-Assad just executed President Al-Fulani on National Television!"

"The Americans have plans for Al-Assad. And it's too late to do anything for Al-Fulani. But in less than three hours, code name Nicolai will be executed in Russia," Price told us.

"Nicolai Sir?" Gaz questioned.

"Nicolai is our informant in the ultra-nationalist camp. He supplied the information on the cargo ship operation," Price said with a disappointed look.

"Yeah because that went so well," I added.

"Shut it, Nicolai's in hell right now, we're gonna walk him out. We take care of our friend's." Price informed us, "Right now when we touch down in Alaska I want Gaz, Soap and Anchor to ready up for the op, small team force multiplier, intel says a Russia loyalist unit is moving in to take the town we are going to go with them. Let's go."

It took another half an hour for us to finally touch down at Fort Richardson Army Base, but when we did they knew exactly who we were and we were treated with the utmost respect from the American soldiers, I spotted a large hanger that had several armed guards outside.

"What's in there?" I asked.

"You wanna know?" The American Major asked while we crossed the parade square.

"Yeah," I said with a grin.

"Then follow me," He told us, only Gaz, Price , Soap and I were allowed to follow the Major into the hanger. When I got just inside the door I could see the room was flooded with lights, I could see a table in the centre of the room which had a number of weapons laid out on it ranging from M249 SAWs to Sig Sauer P226 pistols.

"You're government has requested that you have access to all our equipment for your op," The Major told us, "Personally I don't wanna know what you're up too but this is it all our best gear, some of this Delta have only just been given."

"Thanks mate," Price told him as the Major left the room taking his soldiers with him.

"Right lads gather round," Price ordered as he pulled out his CF-19, indestructible laptop, and began pulling all the info we had been sent by intelligence, "This is a small town that we are securing with the Russians it has only a few buildings that need clearing but the majority will be done by the Russian ground troops."

"Who's leading them?" Gaz asked but he seemingly knew the answer.

"Kamarov," Price replied, "he has overall command on this op but we aren't necessarily under his jurisdiction, so we have an element of free will."

"What do we need for this op?" I asked.

"As much as we can carry," Price told me, " Enough that we won't run out of ammo but not so much as we become combat in effective."

"Yes Sir," I said as I picked up the M249, this is definitely my style I told the group.

"Anchor do we really need that much firepower?" Soap asked me.

"Hell yeah," I told him, "You never know when a SAW might come in handy."

"Fair enough mate."

"Right Soap you grab the M21 and the M4 with the launcher," Price ordered.

"yes sir," he said as he scooped up the rifles, "How much ammo should I take?" He asked us.

"Around one fifty should be enough," I told him as I picked up an ESR and its magazines it had six full magazines with it so I had thirty rounds for it and a big ass suppressor for it. I sat down and counted out each individual .300 Winchester magnum round and put them back into the magazines each had an armour piercing head on it ready to go through just about anything I could see, the eight times zoom scope allowed me to see targets well over one thousand yards it was a beautiful weapon. The M249 was less refined a simple squad automatic weapon with a 5.56 NATO in the chamber and a rate of fire close to seven hundred and fifty rounds per minute the blunderbuss of the US military. I also collected a few M-18A1 claymore mines just incase and a couple of M67 as a precaution.

"Right lads enough pissing around we need to go," Price ordered, "we are going to HAHO into the target out of a C-17 and then proceed to meeting the Russian force on foot. Got it?" Price asked.

"Got it!" We all said in synchronicity I scooped up several belts of ammunition as I left, along with an extra barrel for the M249.

I walked outside and saw the massive Globemaster sitting on the runway waiting for us we now had two hours and twenty six minutes till Nicolai was scheduled to meet his maker.

Day 2: 0121hrs

Over the Caucasus Mountains in Russia.

22nd SAS regiment.

We were at twenty seven thousand feet and we were about to jump out of a plane into enemy territory, I was hesitant to say the least but I knew once I got down on the ground I would be doing what we did best completing our objective. I was sat in my seat with all my gear underneath my jump suit and the parachute on my back, Price moved towards the rear door of the plane and pressed the door release, the door came down exposing the clouds beneath the aircraft the layer of cloud was so thick I couldn't see the area below.

"Right ready," Price said as we all moved over to the edge ready to jump, "Comms on," Price ordered, and so we all switched our headsets on, "And GO, GO, GO!" He ordered as he threw himself out of the plane followed swiftly by the rest of us.

I felt like I wasn't moving as I fell through the air but I was spinning and being spun in all directions at one point I was upside down and could see the plane becoming more and more distant, when I was righted I saw the clouds get closer and closer, until I plunged into them I lost sight of everyone whilst I was in the clouds it was a complete white out, I looked up and saw there was a track through the thick cloud where I had been but pretty soon I smashed out of the bottom of the clouds and I quickly spotted the rest of our group I then saw Price who was at the lowest altitude open his parachute, I took that as a sign that I should open mine so I ripped the cord on my parachute and it felt like I flew upwards back towards the clouds, but in actual fact you just slow down a lot, I could see everything on the crystal clear night there was nothing obscuring my view the trees although I did spot the sinister nature of our operation coming into view a small town nestled in the mountains was entirely ablaze I could smell the smoke rising from the buildings.

I could see the ground rapidly approaching so I steered myself on course and I collided with it and looked around seeing Price, Gaz and Soap gathering in their chutes and prepping to begin the operation.

"The loyalists are expecting us half a click to the north. Move out!" Price explained.

We started to push out away from our landing zone, "Loyalist eh. Are they the good Russians or the bad ones?" Gaz asked.

"Well they won't shoot us on sight if that's what you're asking?" Price responded.

"That's good enough for me sir." Gaz replied ending the conversation. We moved up towards an old house which the Ultra-nationalists call home now, Price raised his hand to stop us.

"Weapons free," Price ordered quietly as we all began taking out the guards without warning and silently, I fired the ESR and took out a guard who was smoking a cigarette near an old soviet jeep, "That's a kill," Price confirmed it; Soap took out the guard on the pier with a single bullet from his M4, "Soap, Anchor, secure that shack, quietly," Price ordered and so Soap and I moved up and stacked up by the door I peered inside there were two men inside one was watching Al-Assad on the tv and the other was chopping up something that I assumed was drug related, I went around and fired another shot from my ESR and took out the chopper, Soap then came around and took out the tv guy causing him to fall back off his chair.

"Fuck do you two wanna make any more noise!" Price said over the radio.

"Sorry sir," I said back, we just made our way outside back to Gax and Price who were taking up over watch.

"I don't think anyone heard, so let's move, there should be a few more guard posts up ahead, Kamarov and his men will be meeting us in a field to the northwest," Price told us, as we all moved up the swamp to a bridge which led towards the burning town, but we were more interested in the small hamlet that was in-between us and the field that Kamarov was in. We moved up behind an overturned boat which gave us some cover.

"Soap, Anchor plant some claymores infront of the doors and get their attention," Gaz told us.

I moved up past the first hut which I could hear voices in and moved to the second where one man was asleep on a chair I moved quietly past him and placed a claymore infront of the door, I then retreated back to behind the boat, I then threw a rock as hard as I could towards the closest shack's metal roof the rock bounced off with a clear and crisp bang, I could hear the conversation inside stop, I heard footsteps and a swift click followed by a loud bang I then heard the second claymore go bang aswell, I spotted a guard scramble to try and spot us but before I could raise my weapon Price fired his M4 loudly next to me and put the guy down we then started taking incoming from the furthest shack so I opened up with a burst of M249 fire stopping the fire instantly in a last show of force, Gaz pushed up and fragged the building.

We all pushed up through a small house that had nothing much left of it other than a single door which stood between us and Kamarov. We moved through and into the field, "Gaz you smell that?" Price asked.

"Yeah, Kamarov." He replied.

Then suddenly Kamarov moved out from behind a bush holding his gun up high in the air. "Welcome to the new Russia, Captain Price." He said to Price.

"What's the target Kamarov? We've got an informant to recover." Price responded quickly.

Kamarov point up the hillside that overlooked the field and said, "the ultra-nationalists have BM-21's on the otherside of the hill, their rockets have killed hundreds of civilians in the valley below," Kamarov then immediately set about ordering his men in Russian to move to the target but just as he was about to get going Price grabbed his shoulder.

"Not so fast. Remember Beirut? You're with us," He told him.

"I guess I owe you one," Kamarov replied.

"Bloody right you do," Gaz said as we made our way up the hill.

We pushed straight to the top and Kamarov knew we were not going to want to be involved in the thicker fighting so when we reached the summit he dropped the bomb, "this way. There's a good spot where your snipers can cover my men."

As we moved across a ledge above the village where there was a fence which was covered in a dense bush, perfect cover from counter snipers, "Sniper team in position. Gaz cover the left flank." Price ordered.

"Roger. Covering left flank," Gaz complied.

Kamarov then said over the radio, "All units, Commence the attack." And with those words all hell broke loose as a hundred Russian guns opened up from the hill side and caught the ultra-nationalists off guard, but they quickly ordered themselves to make a dogged defence, which started causing problems. As two machine gunners took up positions at the windows at the front of the first house that would be stormed in the village, "Soap, Anchor take out the machine gunners in the window so Kamarov's men can storm the building." Soap and I both fired a single shot taking out both of the machine gunners after which Kamarov's men stormed the house and took their first steps into the village.

But as the house was being cleared we could hear helicopters on the horizon, "Damn enemy helicopters." Kamarov said.

"You didn't say there would be helicopters Kamarov," Price told him obviously disgruntled by their appearance.

"I didn't say there wouldn't be any either. We need to protect my men from those helicopter troops. This way!" Kamarov said in a fluster, Russian tacticians obviously didn't work well on the fly.

We all broke into a sprint after Kamarov, "Make it quick Kamarov, I want that informant," Price demanded.

"You have nothing to worry about. We'll take out the BM-21's and carve a path straight to your informant Captain Price."

We moved up to a building which was on fire and burning up but we had to get through if we wanted to rescue Nicolai, Kamarov burst through the door and took us straight through the structure and just as we got through the ceiling came down and blocked our route back, "Well we ain't going back that way!" I shouted.

"No way mate that means retreating," Gaz told me.

"Yeah and I have no plans of doing that!" I told him as I raised my M249 and fired at the Helicopter troops that were bounding down the hill towards us around twenty men came down towards us I put an entire belt into the trees.

"Sir we've got company."

"Soap pound 'em with your M203!" Price ordered. And so Soap began pounding the entire area with 40mm grenades causing the first wave of troops to be annihilated so we all reloaded. But then a second wave of troops came down towards us and they brought heavier weapons, RPG's to be precise, they fired their rockets at us one glanced off the cover I was using knocking me to the floor, I scrambled back up and unloaded a second belt of ammunition towards the enemy positions and within seconds we crushed the second wave of troops.

"Captain Price, my men have run into heavy resistance, help me support them from the cliffs!" Kamarov demanded.

"What about our informant? He's running out of time!" Price shouted back.

"Then help us!" Kamarov pleaded, "the further my men can get into this village, the closer we will be to securing your informant!"

Soap and I readied our rifles and began to take out soldiers on the ground we atleast killed ten before a BNP rolled up the street, but Kamarov's men were on it they fired their anti-tank rockets and destroyed the BNP, causing the ultra-nationalist soldiers to retreat back up the street.

We moved up to the power station which was at the top of the hill, and we could see how much of the village was under Kamarov's control, Soap and I stood behind Captain Price who nodded to Gaz as Kamarov said, "look the final assault has already begun, with a little…." He said as Gaz pushed him up over the barrier and dangled him over the edge.

"Where is he?" Gaz demanded as he hung Kamarov over the cliff pushing him closer to the edge of the cliff.

"The house….. The house at the northeast edge of the village!" Kamarov said absolutely terrified.

"Well that wasn't so hard was it? Now sit in the corner," Gaz said as she manhandled Kamarov back from over the edge.

"Soap, Gaz, Anchor we've got to reach that house before anything happens to the informant. Let's go!" Price told as we all clipped up and started repelling down the side of the cliff. I touched down at the same time as Gaz and Soap, we all turned and started firing at the building that Kamarov's men were trying to storm but they were against the last pocket of resistance. However the soldiers launched RPG's at the last two BM-21's in the village, we took that as a signal to clear the final building, we killed everyone inside meeting up with Kamarov's men on the other side.

"Captain, we were told the last house was to be yours," Kamarov's sergeant told us.

We just pushed up the hill, "bloody hell let's move. He may still be alive," Price said as we made our way to the front door of the house, "Gaz, go around the back and cut the power. Everyone else, get ready." Price told us as we stacked up to enter the building, I readied my ESR and prepped to enter the building by pulling my night vision goggles over my eyes. "Gaz do it." And the lights on the outside of the building were suddenly plunged into darkness.

"Alright, I've cut the power. Go." Gaz said as we entered the building in the flood of green, I moved around the first corner and there was one guy standing there he was speaking in Russian to one of his accomplices I raised my ESR and shot him in the head, Soap and Price moved up past me and into the next room I heard a burst of suppressed fire and a slump I moved up and saw a guy laying on the floor his pistol laying a few feet away. I moved up the stairs in behind Price and Soap when we went around the door Soap shot one guy who was cowering in the corner and Price shot a guy who popped up over an over turned table. We then heard a door open and a metallic rolling sound come from the direction, followed by a massive bang and flash of white light.

"Flashbang!" I shouted as I readied my SAW and sprayed the door causing a body to flop from behind it, Gaz then entered the room, "Nicolai," I called out and heard a groan in response from a room over the other side of the room, I then saw a flashlight wielding man come out of the door to the room, "Nicolai?" I questioned but I was met by a hail of pistol fire and so Gaz put the guy down causing him to drop his light it rolled and exposed a guy who was badly beaten in the corner.

Price picked up the flashlight and shoved it into the man's face, "it's him," he told us.

"Nicolai, are you alright? Can you walk?" Gaz asked.

"Yes, I can still fight. Thank you for getting me out of here," Nicolai said as he grabbed an AK from the corner of the room.

"Big Bird this is Bravo Six. We have the package. Meet us at LZ one. Over." Captain Price said over the radio, as we exited the building.

"Bravo six this is big bird. We're on our way. Out." Big bird replied over the radio and I heard a helicopter in the distance so we rushed to the field where LZ one was.

"Let's go! Let's go!" Price ordered.

I was running into the field as the helicopter came down which caused a massive cloud of dust, but we all boarded the helicopter and bugged out.

"Have the Americans attacked Al-Assad?" Nicolai asked.

"No, their invasion starts in a few hours. Why?" Price responded.

"The Americans are making mistake, they will never take Al-Assad alive." Nicolai ominously told us.

"Bravo Six this is your pilot speaking we will be in Hamburg in three hours now enjoy the trip," Big bird told us.

**I hope you enjoyed reading the chapter I will be putting the next one up soon so until next time have fun, and please review and give me some feed back **


	5. Chapter 5 MARSOC

MARSOC

**I haven't published in a while so I thought I should I wanted to put a different spin on the USMC side of the story so I came up with this I hope you enjoy what I've created please feel free to review and ask any questions, I hope you enjoy it and as always I don't own COD but I do love the games (well atleast the campaign).**

Huh! MARSOC! The crème del la crème of the USMC. No other warriors on the planet like us, faster, harder ad definitely the best in the sack. But still we have to work hard to get this tab, it will either make the man out of a marine or break him so low it ends his career. For me it was my life I was almost obsessed with it like nothing else on earth mattered more than that little piece of fabric that simply has six meaningless letters on it but however meaningless it seems to some people I wanted it no matter what.

It started when I was in Afghanistan working as a part of the second marine division, sixth marine regiment, we were based in FOB mirage or as anyone who's been there calls her hell on earth for all her inhabitants but still we were marines we didn't give a fuck. Just as long as we had Tali to kill and bullets in our rifles we were fine. However one fateful winters morning we were sent on a joint op with the Green Berets. A few were ex marines but once a marine always a marine. They gave us some rather interesting intel that in a small village just north east of our FOB was Fuzal-Ul-Rahman, the co-founder of the organisation of the Taliban, a very dangerous man.

The Blackhawk loaded up at 0330 just when light is at its lowest, the Tali's don't have night vision we do so it should have been a cake walk, my platoon loaded up in Humvees with two of the Greenies but the Marines had overall control from there, in the Blackhawk the Greenies had the control we were going to fast rope in on his compound and take his ass out, kill or capture style no escape for him. It took us thirty minutes to get over head of the location, Humvees were ten minutes out and the Taliban were crawling all over the town, we fast roped down onto the deck there was no movement at first but when the Helo had started to wake up the town, it started to come alive when the Taliban put a rocket into the Blackhawk it was shaken but still up we had just put down by that point, so the Blackhawk waved off, so we just lost our air cover. I raised my M16 rifle and fired at anything that moved down below while the Green Berets moved through the building and captured Rahman but that was phase one we now had a five minute wait for our exfail and we had a hundred fighters moving in on us.

I kept putting clip upon clip down into the town going through rounds fast but for me that wasn't the way I did things I tried to make very shot count every bullet had a target, I was ripping through rounds but they were well placed and positioned perfectly to take out everyone I had in my sights. I took a round in my left shoulder from some AK who was on the ground not and aimed round just another unaimed fucker who tries to spray and prey but actually hit their mark.

I sat there on the roof still trying to pop round off much slower now though, I was being taken care of as much as they could by a Green Beret medic who couldn't do much to stop the bleeding I kept firing while he went to work on my but every bandage he kept putting on wasn't doing much to stem the massive blood loss I put out another two mags before I passed out, I came too on the pull down stairs as I was thrust into the back of a Humvee I heard the pounding of the fifty up above me as I drifted back off I woke up sometime later back home in Oklahoma miles from my marines on the front line, I kept seeing on the news on of my marines had been killed then another and another yet I was powerless to help. I went to every funeral no matter what state it was in.

When I recovered I put the word through to my OC that I wanted to go through the MARSOC selection, at first he denied me but I kept everything up I stayed truly ahead of the competition until the action went into the MARSOC OC who immediately put me into selection I paved the way for every other marine, I stayed so far ahead that I was eating lunch before any other marine had even started.

I passed through every stage without even a blink but when I got into my team I had my first problem they were hardly battle tested so I had to bring them up to speed stateside which would be a problem considering combat is the only way to get combat experience, I went to my CO and asked him if there was any chance of us getting to play the bad guys in war games, he jumped at it.

We made a mess out of the trainee marines until we got removed for being too effective, which made me smile, my boys were finally ready to take on the Taliban but just as we were heading out the door Uncle Sam wanted us to head out to the Gulf on this shit to take out some ass hole in an armpit of Arabia, we weren't going to fit the Taliban we are after someone who was a whole different kettle of fish.

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter again if you have any questioned you'd like answering feel free to ask them.**


	6. Chapter 6 Marines of Arabia

Marines of Arabia.

**Hey guy's hope you've enjoyed this so far I decided to take a different approach to the USMC campaign in COD 4 so I hope you like it I decided to keep the whole Spec Ops theme running through so I put a bit of research in and I hope you enjoy it. As always I don't own COD but I do own my characters atleast.**

Day 2 0100

The Gulf of Oman,

Aboard the USS Enterprise.

1st Marine Special Operations Battalion.

"Right Marines we know our mission," I barked out to my squad, "Get in fuck up the enemies MSR and make damn sure they don't have the capabilities to take out our Blackhawks during the initial invasion."

"MGunny, what are the LZ's coordinates?" Corporal Levits asked me.

"022136, it shouldn't take long to get there, these Venom's move pretty fast we should be boots on deck by 0130 got it?"

"Yeah loud and clear MGunny."

"USS Zumwalt, this is MARSOC one, radio check, over?" I signalled to the USS Zumwalt.

"MARSOC one, USS Zumwalt, we read you loud and clear our guns are waiting on your mark," The communications officer on board the Zumwalt told us.

"Solid copy, we raise you when we get boots on the ground."

"Copy that MARSOC one, over and out."

"Good, so our fire support is ready and the Venom will cover us for five minutes when we touch down because then they can shoot them with the night vision without becoming a massive silhouette against the sky," I told the squad as we sat spinning up on the deck of the Supercarrier.

"Hey, MGunny, what's the launch word from command?" I heard Sergeant Blin over the radio.

"The launch word is Dandan," I told him.

"What the fuck is Dandan?" He asked.

"Some fish, now just shut up we are Marines not Mythologists, Blin," Staff Sergeant Hunter told him.

"Simmer down, Marines we don't have long before…." I was cut off by command stealing the radio channel.

"Dandan, I say again Dandan."

"Let's fucking move boys!" Levits shouted over the radio.

"Woooo, Dandan motherfuckers!" Hunter shouted.

"Right guy's we have eleven hours to get a fix on Al-Assad so the larger invasion force and find him and take him the fuck out and end this war before it starts, remember your spacing's and call your shots, let's take no casualties on this one," I said bringing a sense of calm to the situation.

I readied my M4SOPMOD2 with its 5.56mm NATO rounds it made me feel alive readying my rifle for combat again, but as we flew over the flat sea the water flicked up as the rotor spun creating a strange trail as we cover the water. But suddenly the water became sand a punishing terrain took hold as we crossed over instantly clogging up my airways with millennia of battle scarred crystals of sand, the sand sliced my throat like butter but I couldn't do a thing to stop the cutting feeling in the back of my throat, I tried to drink but it made the pain worse, I just had to pull through it.

Through the dark of the night I could just see a single compound where we would be collecting the information on Al-Assad. The Venom broke into a hover over the target but it was kicking up one hell of a sand storm but we all still fast roped out and down onto the roof of the compound, in the black of night no insurgents around us could see where we were they could only hear, over our ICOM we could hear them talking about 'the flying demon', which obviously meant our chopper but as we all hit the deck it waved off into a holding pattern where it could provide us with some close air support.

I moved over to the edge of the roof and fixed a bolt into the top where I could rappel down the side of the building into the second floor window, but before I attached I put on my NVGs and then began to make my way down the side of the building, simultaneously with the rest of the fire team. I dropped in through my window alongside Blin and we both took out every guy on the floor we were on, just after we did both Hunter and Levits jumped through the window and joined us.

"Floor clear!" Blin shouted as we moved to the bed room where our target would be, Blin took point at the door he kicked in the door as I chucked a flashbang in causing everything to slow down, I moved inside the door and spotted three targets one was wearing a generals uniform, this was our man I shot both the guys who were in normal soldiering uniforms their bodies rolled onto the floor as I tackled the general to the floor while Blin started talking in Arabic to him.

"Hala nen Iram?" Is what I made out of it.

"Nama!" Which I took as yes so I grabbed him and held him up against the wall.

"Right our command told us you speak English so talk," I told him as I threw him to the ground.

"Okay, Okay, I talk."

"Good, now get up," I told him.

"You want to know where Al-Assad is? Yes?" He asked me still in a panic.

"Yes, so you know what your prize is if you comply?" I asked him.

"Yes, I was to be given amnesty in your country?"

"Yeah but only when we have Al-Assad," Blin told him.

The General turned with a glare on his face looking at Blin, telling him the unfortunate information, "then I guess I should tell you quickly?"

"Well that's the fucking idea," Blin said in a snarl.

"Okay, thirty miles east of here there is a town an industrial town. Al-Assad knows where he can rally his troops to hit your invasion fastest so he is garrisoned there he is commanding his troops from a broadcasting centre in that town," He told us.

"Good, wait here and we will return and collect you when Al-Assad is either killed or captured," I said as I headed for the door, "But if you are shitting us then I'll personally come back here and shoot you, so don't fuck us around."

We all exited the building and snuck off into the town, we left in a hurry so that any of Al-Assad's men in the surrounding villages didn't attack us, we found a truck just at the edge of town and Hunter took up the drivers position as the Venom rolled off into the night without engaging a target.

"MGunny," Levits got my attention.

"Yeah," I said as I looked over to him.

"You honestly trust that little asshole?" He asked me.

"Fuck no but Al-Assad is a ghost and only his high ranked generals would know where he was," I told him.

"Oh so that's why we are actually trusting him?"

"Pretty much,"

"Shitty deal if you ask me," Blin told me.

"yeah but no one asked you," I told him with a smirk but I didn't know if he could see it through the dark.

Our truck crashed over the sand dunes and as the first inkling of sunlight cam over the horizon the temperature soared, by 0430 it was nearly 80 degrees which going from a near freezing Arabian Desert to that in an hour was quite something. By the time we made contact with our first town it was almost pushing into 90 degrees which was very hot, but as I peered through my binoculars into the town I could see a guy doing the exact same thing he was observing me like I was him.

"Fuck! We just got IDed," I said as I sat back in the truck.

"From where?" Blin asked.

"On the roof top around seven fife zero metres to the north east, he had a red beret on with a light flak jacket on," I told him.

"Ah right I got him," Blin told me, "Right Levits can you get us a UAV up so we can get enemy force numbers?"

"Yep I'm on it, USS Zumwalt, this is MARSOC one, can we get a UAV over grid, 261934, for enemy force numbers?" Levits said over the radio.

"MARSOC one, this is USS Zumwalt, we are getting that UAV over to you now, standby it might take a few Mikes to get it over head," The radio told us.

"Solid copy USS Zumwalt, we will sit tight, but we have been IDed so can you alter your gun on that grid, just in case they are needed, over," Levits requested.

"Good thinking, nice to see allthose hours of shooting at Marines weren't for nothing you actually learnt something," I said with a grin.

"Roger we are dialling in now and we are just getting that UAV over the mainland now we will have a video feed in two mikes," The Zumwalt told us.

But just as the radio chatter died we heard over the ICOM, "Ner! Ner! Ner!" We had been briefed on basic Arabic and the word 'Ner' was one which we had been briefed on explicitly, it basically meant 'Fire', and with those words the whole village opened up on us like a hail of fire. We had to duck behind our vehicle I opened up with my M4 just trying to stem the fire.

"USS Zumwalt, MARSOC one, we are under fire from the village how far is that UAV from us?" Levits demanded.

"MARSOC one, this is USS Zumwalt, the UAV is just getting into the AO so we can get you enemy force number in thirty seconds," They told us.

"Not good enough we need it now!" Levits shouted.

"Getting the feed up now… holy shit that is a lot of enemy, no civies all enemy, you have our guns," They told us.

"Levits fucking do it!" I told him.

"USS Zumwalt, MARSOC one, we need a barrage of one fife fife mike mike on grid 261934," Levits requested.

"MORSOC one, USS Zumwalt, you got it stand back this is going to level the town," They told us.

I fired back into the town waiting for the artillery to blow the enemy to pieces.

"Right, while that arty is in the air we need to draw as many of those enemy to the front of the town as possible so we get them all in one go," I said as the entire squad opened up on the front of the village but as they did the volume of fire stepped up and began to suppress us back behind the truck but just as we were all force behind the vehicle I heard a whooshing sound followed by a colossal bang as the artillery smashed into the ground.

"Thank god!" I shouted as the rounds continued to smash into the village.

"Fucking get some you assholes!" Hunter shouted as he reloaded his MK48 LMG.

"Good effect on target, USS Zumwalt," Levits told the crew so they could stop firing.

"MARSOC command, this is MARSOC one, we are moving to the town with the TV station so we can link up with main invasion fleet, over," I told Command over the radio.

"MARSOC one, this is MARSOC Command, copy that the main invasion force should be at that location by 1300hrs so sit tight and be ready, MARSOC Command out."

"Common boys let's move!" I shouted as we all climbed back into the truck to move to the target area.

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter I had fun writing it but now I guess it's up to you to put it up to the chopping block so please review and if you have any questions just PM me and I will reply ASAP, until next time.**


	7. Chapter 7 Deadly

Deadly.

**I just finished this I hope you like it, I don't own COD but I do own my characters, this chapter mainly is my way of putting another perspective on the invasion in Charlie don't surf I hope you enjoy it, please feel free to review and ask any questions.**

Day 2 0530

Desert near Sur,

Oman,

1st Marine Special Operations Battalion,

Our truck crashed over the sand splashing it up into the back, where Levits and I were sitting, I shouted forward towards Hunter who was driving the truck, "Hey how long till we get to the AO?"

"The BFT says we have to cover around ten klicks until we get into what is our AO but our rendezvous is on the far side of the AO," Hunter replied from the driver's seat.

"You're kidding me?" I asked in disbelief.

"Nope with the invasion force on its way, well it's out there in the fucking ocean waiting for us to get into position," He told me.

"Ah shit, we have to get to the other side of that shit hole just to get to the starting point of the operation?" I asked him.

"Yeah that's the bullshit," Blin shouted back to me while the truck shook across the desert, "atleast if we move quickly they shouldn't know where we are."

"Yeah that would probably be a bit too fucking easy though," Hunter voiced aloud.

"Wouldn't it just," I told him.

"Good thing we brought the thunder," Levits shouted across as he changed the magazine in his rifle.

"Yeah but if you waste 556 like that you'll be outa ammo before the shit really goes down," I told him.

"Good thing I brought extra then ain't it," he said with a massive grin going across his face.

"I guess it is," I said to him while I looked over the desert.

"There truly is fuck all in this desert," Levits said in his Texan twang.

"Yeah well look at your ten," I told him.

"Holy shit!" He shouted, "That's a big ass fucking city."

"That's Sur, the party city of Oman," Hunter looked back at us from the driver's seat.

"Target?" I questioned.

"Yeah but we need to cross it to get to the actual target," Hunter told me.

"Hunter, halt the car," I said, while banging on the roof trying to get the vehicle to stop as we neared the city limits, the sun was just starting to roll up over the horizon scorching the sand as it flew up into the sky, as the vehicle stopped I jumped out along with Levits and I rolled the map out on the hood of the car. Blin got out of the truck and planted his SAW over the map to stop it rolling up, "Right we are here, so I think we should move around the south of the city so we can avoid the volume of fucking Haji's in that hell hole."

"M Gunny, I just got one problem with that," Hunter said as he exited the truck.

"And what's that?" I asked him.

"That we have enough fuel for maybe twenty klicks as a push," He told me from just outside the driver's door.

"Fuck! We are going through this town whether I like it or not aren't we?" I asked to the group.

"Erm yeah," Levits told me as he raised his rifle.

"Fucking great," I said as I rolled back up the map and went to jump in the back of the truck.

"We are MARSOC we get shat on then told run," Hunter said as he climbed back into the driver's seat, "you should know that," he said with a grin as if to tell me something about my age.

"I will NJP your ass," I told him.

"Yeah you will," Blin said with a cheeky grin rolling across his face, "M Gunny loves his ass."

"Your mom's ass maybe," I told him.

"Hey, get back," Levits told me, "She's mine," he smirked in response.

"Mine too," Hunter said as he turned the truck over, he then looked over to Blin, "Damn your mom gets around."

"Yeah well how you think I ended up with so many siblings," Blin said with a dirty ass grin on his face.

The truck started to roll into towards the town again, I knew a rough route through the town but I didn't exactly know where the enemies where within so we could run into a shit storm. I saw the city coming closer and closer to us as the sun rose higher and higher.

It was about 0630 when we actually rolled straight up to the cities limits, obviously the breakdown in the enemies communication mean that armed marines rolling around in a truck didn't get reported, we rolled through the cities abandoned streets like we weren't in any danger but we weren't there was no one around no civies, no soldiers and no spotters. We slowed our pace just to make sure that we didn't roll the car through a check point and get blown before we got to rip their shit out, but as we moved through the city we could hear Mosques coming to life some of the districts of the city. I kept Hunter moving the car forward but as the sun kept rising I heard the sound of tracks moving in adjacent streets. They thundered down the street next to us but why were they running down the street at that speed?

"Hey Hunter pull the throttle," I ordered while banging on the roof of the truck.

"Roge," He replied.

"Where the fuck is that tracked victor going?" Blin said while looking down every side street we passed.

"I dunno but it's making me fucking nervous," I told him while I hunkered down.

"They're still rolling," Levits said as the sound of the tracks still rumbled in the street next to us.

I rolled out my map of the city, looked at my gps and got our grid, "oh fuck!" I shouted.

"What is it? Mgunny" Hunter asked from the front.

"This alley collides with that street about a hundred yards up the road," I told him bluntly.

"Fuck, anyone got any anti-armour?" Levits asked the group although I knew he knew we didn't have anything on us to take out enemy armour.

"Hunter stop the victor," I ordered, "everyone dismount we are moving on foot, I am not risking contact with that victor."

"On it," Hunter said as he pulled our vehicle to a halt. I jumped out the back and got into a firing position, Levits jumped down next to me in the same position, while the two in the front guarded the front of the vehicle, I pushed round to them turning my eyes front I moved up to a house that was about ten twenty yards from the end of the alley.

"Get in there," I ordered to Levits to storm the house. We all piled in after, there was no one in the house it was safe for now, "I want eyes on that victor." I told the group as they made their way upstairs into fire positions.

"I got eyes on, Bravo Mike Delta Wan," Blin told me.

"Shit, that thing has thirty Mike Mike armour we aren't getting through that with 5.56," Hunter pointed out.

"Yeah and it also has a seven three mike mike chain gun to push our shit in if it finds us," Levits added, "it's your call Gunny we can light it up or stay the fuck down and hope it passes."

"Keep eyes on I'm gonna try and raise hotel québec and see if we can get some support on this fucker," I got on my radio, "USS Zumwalt, USS Zumwalt, this is MARSOC one, how copy over?"

There was an uneasy silence for a few seconds but then, "MARSOC one, this is USS Zumwalt, copy, send it,"

"USS Zumwalt, we have contact with one, I repeat, one Bravo Mike Delta APC, can we get any anti-armour to take this thing out? Over?"

"MARSOC one, the cobras in support of the main invasion are available for tasking, patching them through to your comms, how copy?"

"Solid copy, Zumwalt, much obliged," I signed off waiting for the cobra crew to get in contact with us.

"MARSOC one, this is Creeper, we heard you may need some ass, how copy?" The radio buzzed with the sound of the helo coming into the AO.

"Deadly, MARSOC one, I need you to hit a BMD which we are going to mark with IR, over."

"MARSOC, solid copy on that, we will engage your sparkle."

"Alright, Hunter mark that BMD with IR for the helo," I ordered.

"Roger that," Hunter said as he tore out an IR flare and threw it straight at the BMD, it bounced off the turret of the BMD landing finally down just next to the track of the vehicle.

"Deadly, target marked," I passed over comms.

"I got them TOT five seconds," Deadly passed over to me.

"Five seconds," I shouted as the entire fire team hunkered down as the rocket came down smashing into the tank, the explosion rocked the building and sent dust and sand from the street soaring into the room like a it hadn't been cleaned in a year.

"Fuck me, I think that got 'em," Blin said as the dust settled and we all turned into the sand monkey that we came to fight.

"Yeah I'd say so," I said as I regained eyes on the BMD, I could only see a street filled with some twisted burning metal, "Deadly, good effect on target, much appreciated, good hunting."

"NP, MARSOC one, I don't think they'll be troubling you anymore, just raise us again if you need any support."

"Man, I love being in the invasion force, if we get ass like that this will be easy," Levits said as I dusted myself off.

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter, please review if you have any questions or to just tell me what you thought I like the feedback, anyway have fun.**


	8. Chapter 8 Birds of Prey Part 1

Birds of Prey, Part 1.

**I have just finished off this new chapter in this on-going story sorry the story so far hasn't actually differed from the games too much but in future chapters I'm not sticking quite so closely to them ****, but anyway I hope you enjoy the chapter, I'll hopefully have to follow up chapter up soon but I don't own COD but I do own my characters.**

Our chopper flew low over the valleys and trees which filled the western areas of Russia, as the valleys turned to fields and farm land we all hunkered down, as the engine roared over the surrounding valleys we knew that anyone that was there would definitely knew where we were. We kept trying to break the silence within the aircraft by raising command on the radio but every time we tried we had no response.

"We've got Nicolai, we're taking him to the safehouse in Hamburg," Gaz kept repeating down the radio trying to get a copy off of Baseplate, but every time he let off there was just static on the other end, he gave it one last go, "We've got Nicolai, we're taking him to the safehouse in Hamburg, ETA oh-seven-hundred hours, out!" He clicked off the radio, "Fuck it we are really on our own here lads, I don't like it."

"None of us do mate but we have to keep going, they'll contact us when another one of their informants gets compromised," Soap told him.

"Ain't that true," I shouted across to them.

Captain Price sat on the edge of the helicopter looking out over the farm land as we zipped through the night in out Blackhawk, Light was kept to a minimum so we didn't present a large target for the enemy, not that we weren't making enough noise for them to know we were up in the sky.

As we flew over a farm house I spotted a flash of light that was shooting up from one of the fields, "What the fuck?" I said to myself.

"What the bloody hell is that?" Price shouted. Then suddenly the signal for a locked missile came through the tannoy system, "Incoming missile, hang on!" Price shouted just seconds before the rocket smashed into the aft of the helicopter, causing it to spin wildly.

It was as if time stood still as the vehicle span around in the air, "We've lost the rear rotor!" The pilot shouted as we retained the height.

"Put her down in the field!" I shouted forward.

I saw Price swing himself out of the chopper holding onto the rail on the roof of the vehicle, "Shit that ain't the bloody worst of it, we have another missile on the way get in your seats and keep your fucking heads down!" He ordered as we all threw ourselves into our seats.

We all sat waiting for the missile to smash into the chopper, the tension rose as the missile flew through the air towards us, I waited for the sound of the fuel in the chopper igniting and the sound of the engine giving out but as I kept waiting for it the less likely it seemed to be coming until I heard the missile smash into the left engine of the chopper and saw a plume of smoke eject out of it.

"We're going down hard! Brace yourself!" Gaz shouted as we plummeted towards the floor. As we hit the floor I heard the twisting metal of the corpse of the chopper come to a grinding halt, I could see fire raging in the cockpit, I looked over to Gaz who was stuck in his seat, I cut him down and we climbed out of the chopper. Outside the chopper Captain Price was ordering everyone into a defensive arc while we searched out for the remaining crew members.

Price and I walked over to Soap who was underneath the co-pilot's door, I pulled it off and helped him to his feet. "Get up," I whispered as I yanked him up.

"Your still in one piece then," Price told him jokingly, Soap was obviously still rocked by the explosion just nodded nervously, Price then looked around as the number two engine chocked and puffed its last breath, Come on we have to move before the search parties get here."

We turned and moved back over to the downed chopper, "Casualty report," Price demanded.

"Paulsen and both pilots are dead sir," Gaz depressively informed us.

"Bugger…" Price muttered.

Nicolai scrambled with Paulsen's body to retrieve any ammo and weapons he had, he only had an old pistol but that was enough for Nicolai, Soap picked up one of the pilots MP5 and scrounged their ammo off them. I still had my M249 and ESR strapped to my back so I was still combat ready.

"Gaz do you have your radio?" I asked him.

"Yeah," He said as he threw the small emergency radio to me.

"Base plate this is Bravo Six how copy over?" I ordered.

"We copy you Bravo Six we thought we'd lost you there, what's your status? Over."

"We are down somewhere in Western Russia acquiring grids now," I unclicked the radio and signalled for price to get our location up on his CF-19.

"zero-one-zero-ait-Juliet-November," Price nodded to me.

"Grid zero-one-zero-ait-Juliet-November, Over," I said calmly down the radio.

"Anchor we gotta move into cover," Price ordered so we climbed into an irrigation ditch at the side of a field.

"Roger that Bravo Six we got you on Sat Link, we have an Lima Zulu marked at zero-one-one-niner-Delta-Papa, Over."

"We'll get there then, can we get any air on over watch? Over?"

"On it Bravo Six, we have an AC-130 gunship support on the way from Polska, but it will take some time before it will be in a position to assist, over?"

"That's fine we'll try not to die by then. Out!" I finished the radio chatter.

"An AC-130, huh? I haven't worked with one of those in a while," Gaz said sounding sarcastically excited.

"Yeah well first we have to live long enough to get to play with the nice big plane," Price told him jokingly.

"Hey, that's nice big plane brisling with weapons for us to call in, to you," Gaz replied sounding even more sarcastic.

"I love it you guy's remain joking even when we have been shot out of the air and are being hunted by a garrison of troops, how?" Nicolai asked.

"British charm mate," I told him as I covered our rear from attack.

We moved up into a small farmer's track, where one of the reinforcing SAS soldiers had moved up to, "Sir, vehicles coming from the North," He said as we moved closer.

"Get under that bridge, move it," Price ordered as we pushed our way up and under the bridge that the irrigation ditch lead into. You could tell it was spring in Russia as the ditch was boggy as hell and my trousers were soaked through with the muddy water that was lying stagnant up to our knees. It took about thirty seconds for the vehicles to roll over the bridge on top of us; we heard their brakes squeal as they ground to a halt further up the road by the farm house.

"You hear that?" I asked.

"Yeah it's a chopper ain't it," The soldier responded.

"Yes, Mi-8, it's looking for us," Nicolai informed us.

"Nicolai take the radio, you're the only Russian speaker here you take the ICOM and translate to us," Price ordered to him.

As the spot light of the chopper floated over the bridge you could feel the tension rise among the group like a thermometer in a kettle but as it passed a certain sense of ease permeated through the group.

"Alright let's move," Price ordered quietly as we made our way up to the farm house where the two vehicles had stopped, Gaz and I moved up to the barn and opened the door as everyone took up positions around it. "Hold positions, we've got company," Price told us.

I called out the targets to the group "Four armed foot mobiles, one in the truck possibly armed and an unarmed farmer who's scared shitless by these guys."

"Nicolai what are they saying?" Price asked, as we observed the one who was obviously their leader manhandle the farmer.

"They want information on where we are, they know we're not at that crash site and they'll kill him if he doesn't give them the information they want," Nicolai quickly told us.

"All right, let's pop these Bastards before they kill the old man," Price ordered, we all called our targets I took the guy in the truck aiming my supressed ESR at him I sat and waited for Price to call the shot, "Do it!" He ordered mercilessly. We all fired indiscriminately killing each of our targets with only a single bullet, the farmer in blind panic ran straight back into his house completely unaware that we were even there.

We warily made our way out into the fields that surrounded the farm on all sides, knowing that the chopper would be circling us like mad, I climbed over the fence last and as I did the chopper came blitzing over the horizon past a set of houses where we were heading.

"Hit the deck!" Price ordered in slight panic. The chopper moved slowly over the wheat field with us ducked in amongst the tall wheat we would be hard to spot in the day let alone in the black of night, "Stay down," Price continued as the chopper crawled through the air prying for us in the wheat. But as its gaze left us in the field and moved over the farm house it gathered speed and buggered off. "The heli's moving away, let's go!" Price demanded as we all climbed to our feet and began to move towards the houses.

As we got within touching distance of the houses we heard trucks pulling up on the road, followed by angry Russians shouting and firing shots in our direction.

"Contact six o'clock," Gaz called out as we all took cover behind the hay bales and began to fire back. I realised that my ESR was definitely not going to be enough for this so I pulled out my behemoth M249 and began firing five round bursting into the crowd of Russian soldiers gathered at the fence and road.

"Gaz, we'll hold them off, get that basement door open now!" Price demanded as we all hammered back with fire.

We all sat firing for about thirty seconds when we heard the slam of the door behind us, "Doors open, sir!" Gaz shouted as he climbed inside followed closely by Nicolai and the other SAS soldier.

"Get in the house, go!" Price ordered to Soap and I.

I moved to the door and began to fire continuously while Soap and Price climbed down into the basement.

"Anchor get your ass down here now!" Soap shouted at me in his thick accent.

"No need to tell me twice," I said as I climbed down slamming the door behind me and putting the wooden shutter lock over it to stop the Russian horde from coming in after us.

"Soap, Anchor take point and scout ahead for an exit!" Price ordered to us, we moved up the creaky wooden steps carefully, when we made it to the top of the stairs there was a window, I signalled to soap to crouch and move up the hallway while I would suppress the enemy heading across the field. He moved up making sure he didn't expose himself, I took aim with my SAW but as soon as I exposed myself I was met by a volley of fire.

"Ah! Fuck the plan open fire!" I shouted to Soap as I opened up with a continuous belt of ammunition from the SAW, cutting down all those who were outside the window, as I was unleashing hell on the enemy Price and the others moved up through the house, when I was sure they had all passed I moved up to the living room of the house; just in time to hear a metallic clanging sound ripple across the floor.

"Flashbang!" Gaz shouted as the device made an ear shattering bang, I moved around thhe corner into the room where it had actually gone off and neutralised two hostiles that were trying to storm the house. I did a quick sweep of the house and found Soap laying smashed up against the wall, I then pulled him to his feet.

"What happened to you?" I asked him.

"Bloody thing went off right fucking under me," he told me jokingly while he raised his MP5 again and we proceeded outside into the night once more.

"It's too quiet… where the hell did they go," The SAS soldier said as he exited the building.

"There probably regrouping, trying to cut us off somewhere up ahead," Gaz deduced.

"Too fucking right," I told him, "they might be Russian but they're not fucking daft, they know how to fight."

"Stay sharp," Price told us ominously.

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter I will try and post the next one ASAP but for now please review and tell me what you liked and what you think could be improved ****.**


End file.
